Gangs And Romance
by Sippin'OnFire
Summary: Austin is in a gang called The Marino Gang. He goes on with his life while facing their very hated rival, The Hudson Gang, and meeting a certain girl along the way. That girl is none other than Ally Dawson. Will the 2 hit it off, or will Austin's gang life get in the way? Read and find out. Not a very good summary, but give it a chance?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimed: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Little info before we get started. **

* * *

><p><strong>Marino Gang - Info: Located on the South side of Miami. Not the richest people ever, but not poor. Their very hated rival is the Hudson Gang.<strong>

**Marino Gang - Members:**

**Austin Moon - (Main character): You know what he looks like.**

**Dez Wade - (Austin's best friend and fellow gang member): You know what he looks like.**

**Darrel Jones - (Austin's friend and fellow gang member): Tall, defined, blue eyes, scar under right eye, medium length brown hair, and tan skin. **

**Logan Scott - (Austin's friend and fellow gang member): Austin's height, defined, green eyes, black some-what spiky hair, and a light tan. **

**Others who aren't much of an importance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hudson Gang - Info: Located up North in Miami. Upper class people, have more money and shit than the Marino Gang. The Marino Gang is their very hated rival. <strong>

**Hudson Gang - Members:**

**David Stone - (Leader): Tall, muscular, blue eyes, short black hair, and pale.**

**Greg Huffman - (David's best friend): Short, skinny, brown eyes, brown buzz cut hair, always wears a beanie, and tan. **

**Others who aren't much of an importance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Others (2 people, you should know who.) who I will introduce into the story later on:<strong>

**Ally Dawson - (Lives in the North along with the Hudson Gang): You know what she looks like.**

**Trish De La Rosa - (Ally's best friend and lives in the North with the Hudson Gang): You know what she looks like.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOW we can get started, enjoy! XD<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

"Today's gunna be a good dayyyyyy!" I sing-songed throughout the house. I danced my way down the hall and into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited for it to heat. I stripped from my clothes and tossed them aside before climbing in. I relaxed in the warm heat of the shower. I hummed to myself as I quickly finished my shower and hopped out. I dried off and danced back towards my small bedroom. I pulled open my dresser and searched through it for something to wear.

Eventually I got dressed in a white shirt, black jeans, boots, and a black leather jacket. I combed my hair just the way I like it and walked towards my kitchen. Immediately I began making pancakes while waiting for my friends to show up.

"Knock knock!" I heard a voice shout. I whipped around and smiled. It was my best friend, Dez Wade, who just arrived.

"Get your ass in the kitchen ya shit!" I called back. Dez entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"You better be making me some damn pancakes." Dez joked. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, whatever. I figured you would want some." I responded and stacked the finished pancakes onto 2 plates. I carried them over to the table and we began eating. "So, what exactly are we doing today?"

"We are going to a bar and getting fucked up, what else?" Dez said.

"Darrel and Logan are gunna be there, right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes sir." Dez replied.

"Good, it's been too long." I said.

"You can say that again." Dez said. We made small talk and eventually finished our food. We set the dishes in the sink and I walked back towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, used mouthwash, then exited. I found Dez in the living room watching tv.

"Ready to go?" I asked him and he hopped off the couch.

"Of course." He replied and together we exited the house. I locked the door behind me and we began walking down the street. As we were walking, a familiar guy approached us.

"Long time, no see." Logan said with a smirk.

"Good to see you again Logan." I responded. Dez nodded, acknowledging his presence. The 3 of us continued to walk down the streets while catching up with each other.

"Hey, where's Da-"

"BAH!" A voice shouted from behind us. I screamed and spun around while, out of habit, swinging with my left hand. The person behind us dodged the hit and nearly doubled over in laughter. I recognized the person instantly and scowled at the guy.

"What the fuck Darrel, are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" I asked him in a serious voice. But I believe laughter is contagious, and soon, I began laughing too.

"You are too easy, Moon." Darrel stated in between his laughter. It took a while for us to calm down, and as soon as we did, we began walking again. The sky was darkening as we approached our destination. We entered through the double doors of the bar and walked up to the counter. We began ordering damn near everything almost immediately. We were saving up for this night, this will be a good one.

We each picked up a shot glass that was brought to us and held them up.

"This should be one hell of a night!" Darrel shouted excitedly.

"On the count of 3!" Dez exclaimed and we nodded.

"1." Darrel started.

"2." Logan followed up.

"3!" And I finished. We all brought the shot glasses to our mouths and swallowed it down. For hours, we swallowed down whatever we could get our hands on. We fucked around in that bar for what felt like forever. We were drunk within the first hour, but the drinks never stopped coming. We played pool, darts, hit on a few girls, just had a good time. Eventually we ran out of the money we saved up and called it a night. We all exited the bar and staggered on back to my house.

We pushed and shoved each other down the streets like complete idiots. Our words were slurred but that didn't stop us from singing down the streets. We all laughed at nothing in particular, and finally we reached my house. After many failed attempts, I finally unlocked my door and entered. I shut the door behind me and staggered into the living room where Darrel laid sprawled out on the couch, Dez half asleep on the chair, and Logan who unfortunately ended up on the floor. I chuckled to myself and walked towards my bedroom.

"We need to do this again." I heard Darrel call sleepily from the couch.

"Definitely." I responded. I was met with silence and silent snoring. He must of fell asleep straight after that. I stumbled down the hall towards my bedroom and pushed open the door. I shut it behind me and collapsed onto my bed.

_'Damn, I'm tired.' _I thought to myself. I had just enough energy to kick off my boots and I passed out straight after.

_The Next Day_

I woke up with the mother of all headaches. I groaned and rolled over, staring straight up at the ceiling. I rubbed my head, hoping to rid myself of this raging headache. I had no such luck as it pounded on through my head. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before sitting up and stretching. I got off of my comfortable bed and changed into a blue long sleeve shirt and grey sweatpants. I made my way down the hall and glanced into the living room. The 3 guys never moved from their spots. Logan and Dez were up, but Darrel was still asleep and snoring away on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and searched for some Advil to calm my headache. I eventually found the bottle and set in on the table. I poured myself a glass of water, popped some Advil into my mouth, and washed it down with the water.

Logan and Dez walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. They did the same as me and took some Advil after complaining about their headaches.

"That was one hell of a night." Dez mumbled and we agreed.

"So, when are we doing that again?" Logan asked us.

"Whenever we can save up enough money, I'm down for it." I responded.

"Count me in." Dez said.

"Alright, well-" Logan started, but...

"I GOTTA PISS!" A shout came from the living room. Darrel shot up from the couch and sped off for the bathroom, leaving us staring in his direction.

"Well, that just happened." Logan said with a chuckled.

"HURRY UP IN THERE, I HAVE TO PISS TOO!" I shouted down the hall.

"DO NOT RUSH ME MOON!" Darrel shouted back.

I chuckled and leaned against the kitchen wall. Dez and Logan shook their heads.

"Well, that just happened." Dez mimicked Logan from a moment ago.

"Indeed it did." Logan responded.

Darrel exited the bathroom and I entered the bathroom. I took care of my business and walked back towards the kitchen. Darrel and Logan pulled on their jackets and looked at me as I entered.

"We gotta go Moon, we'll see you later!" Darrel

"Yeah, see ya Blondie." Logan added.

I glared at Logan. "Never call me that again."

"I'll do as I please." Logan retorted with a smirk.

I pointed towards the door. "Get outta my house Logie."

Now it was Logan's turn to glare. "Don't even."

"Never call me Blondie, and I'll never call you Logie." I offered.

"Deal, but seriously, bye." Logan said and finally exited the house.

I turned to look at Dez. "So, what do you-"

"BLONDIE!" A shout came from outside.

My eyes widened as I spun around. I ran towards the door and ripped it open. Logan was running down the street and I could hear his laughing. "GOD DAMN IT LOGAN, YOU ASSHOLE! WE HAD A DEAL!" I shouted at the retreating figure. I huffed and shut the door.

"Video games?" Dez asked from behind me.

I turned and nodded. "Video games."

_A Few Hours Later_

After hours of video games and movies, Dez left. I was all alone in my house with nothing to do. I sighed and set down the guitar I was playing. I opened up my closet and pulled out my basketball. I changed yet again into a white tank top, black shorts, and some sneakers. I walked into the kitchen and took a Gatorade out of the fridge. I left the house and set off for the basketball court.

I walked onto the concrete pavement and began dribbling the ball. I crossed the ball under my legs and pulled up for the shot. It hit the backboard and went in. I retrieved the ball and started taking shots. For about 30 minutes or so, I played basketball by myself. I carried the ball with me over to a bench. I sat down and picked up my Gatorade. I twisted the lid off and took a long, refreshing drink. I looked around and spotted a tree. I walked over to it and laid down under the shade. I sighed, closed my eyes, and soon found myself drifting asleep.

After a short nap, I woke up upon hearing the sound of a car approaching. I sat up and looked around, my eyes landing on a very nice looking car. My eyes narrowed as I watched 2 people hop out and walk in my direction. I growled as I pushed myself up and off the ground.

When the 2 approached me, I spoke. "What are you doing here? This is Marino territory."

The 2 chuckled and took a few steps closer. I took a step back and readied myself. "Watch it." I warned.

"You watch it, prick. It's 2 against one, what are you gunna do?" One of them responded.

I glanced back and forth between the 2. One of the guys got too close for my liking, and I grabbed him by the shirt. I swung him and shoved him into his friend. I whipped around and took off as fast as I could. I hopped over the small fence surrounding the court and kept running. I heard the footsteps behind me getting closer as I rounded a corner. I felt something hard hit the back of my head and I slowed down for a moment. I felt the 2 guys grab onto me and began taking me to the ground.

I struggled with them, trying to stay up. I shoved one off me and tried shaking the other off. The other guy was on me once again and soon they tripped me. I fell onto my back and the 2 pinned me down. One of the whipped out a switch blade and grabbed hold of my blonde hair.

"How bout a haircut, huh?" The guy said with a chuckle. I scowled but stopped fighting when I felt the cold blade pressed against my throat. "What? Done fighting already?"

The 2 laughed, but stopped short when a shout rang out through the air. I heard footsteps approach and the 2 guys stood up and ran away. I sat up and watched as about 3 people chased the others away. Dez and another guy crouched beside me.

"You alright Austin?" Dez asked me in a worried tone. I nodded and he helped me off the ground.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home?" I asked Dez, confused.

"I did, but I took a walk and met up with some of the guys. We saw the 2 guys chasing you and followed. Good thing we did, what the hell were the Hudson people here?" Dez asked me.

"I have no idea. I took a nap at the basketball court and they just pulled up." I informed him. At that moment the other members of our Marino gang walked over to us.

"Don't those fuckers know this is OUR territory?" One of the guys said angrily.

"I swear I'm going to kill them. And YOU, if you are gunna walk around alone at least carry a switch blade or something." Another guy told me.

"I forgot." I deadpanned. I said my goodbyes before leaving. I just wanted to get home and relax. I never had a blade pulled on me before, and I was a bit shaken up.

_'Well, that was interesting.' _I thought as I hurried home in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think! XD<strong>


	2. The Girl Duo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. **

***Bows* Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

I laid sprawled out on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. With my right hand, I gently rubbed the spot on my throat where the blade was placed. It has been an hour since that happened, but I was still shaken up by it. I sighed as I sat up and climbed off my bed. I decided that a shower would help calm my nerves.

After a quick shower, I climbed out and walked back into my bedroom. I changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight red shirt. I plopped down onto my bed and looked around my room. I was bored out of my mind. I had absolutely nothing to do. Well, maybe not in my house. I could always go somewhere and do something. But with what happened earlier, I'm not sure if I want to leave the comfort of my house just yet.

After thinking this over for a while, I pulled myself together and stood up. I slipped on some socks and pulled on my boots. I picked up my leather jacket and put it while walking over to my dresser. I opened the drawer and rummaged around until I felt the handle of my switch blade. I grabbed it and stuck it in my back pocket. If I was going out, I wasn't taking any chances. Even though I highly doubt the Hudson Gang would come back into our territory again. Better safe than sorry I suppose.

I closed my drawer and walked out of my bedroom. I exited out the front door and locked it behind me. I began walking down the streets to nowhere in particular. As I walked down the streets, various members of our gang greeted me as I walked by. I would wave and keep on walking. Really, I'm only close to 3 people in the Marino Gang. That would be Dez, Darrel, and Logan. Other than that, I don't really know anyone else. It feels weird to be part of a gang of people you hardly knew, but I couldn't care less. You didn't have to know everyone on a first name basis in this gang. You could easily spot who was apart of it by the leather jacket everyone of us wear. We all supported the black leather jacket, it was our thing.

I looked around and took in my surroundings. I realized I wasn't completely in the South part of Miami, but I wasn't in the North either. I figured I was somewhere in between and shrugged. Even if I wasn't completely in Marino territory at the moment, I wasn't exactly in Hudson territory either. This place was fair game, and I doubt the Hudson Gang would try anything even if they were here.

I spotted what I figured was a mall and walked towards it. I entered and started aimlessly walking around. After walking around for a while, I walked past a food court. The smell of food made my stomach rumble and I realized I haven't ate much today. So, without hesitation, I entered the food court.

It wasn't packed with people, which I was thankful for. I never liked being surrounded by so much people in the same room. I ordered a simple cheeseburger, fries, and coke. I took a seat at a table and began eating my meal.

I popped a fry into my mouth and scanned the area. My eyes landed on the entrance and I inwardly groaned. I sunk lower into my seat and focused on my meal as 2 members of the Hudson Gang entered. It wasn't the same 2 that chased and pinned me down, no, these 2 were different. And if it was possible, I hated them even more than the 2 from earlier today.

The 2 were David Stone and his best friend Greg Huffman. David was the leader of the Hudson Gang, and Greg was pretty much second in command. The 2 were always together and starting shit with us whenever they got the chance. I just hope they don't try and start anything with me. I am not in the mood to deal with their childish bullshit.

My eyes stayed glued to my meal as the 2 walk past me. I could hear their light chuckles and a scowled formed on my face.

_'Keep laughing, you'll get what you deserve someday.' _I thought to myself.

"Hello, do you mind if we sit here?" A feminine voice suddenly said. My head snapped up and I was met with 2 girls who seemed to be my age. I cocked my head slightly and studied them over for a brief moment. Just from their fancy-ish appearance, I could tell they were from up North. But why would these 2 want to sit with me, and not with David and Greg? I pushed the thought from my mind and shook my head.

"No, go ahead. Take a seat." I said and they smiled. They took a seat across from me as I popped a fry into my mouth.

"Thanks." One of them said.

"No problem, and not to sound mean or anything, but why exactly did you want to sit with me?" I asked the duo curiously.

"Well, you seemed all lonely and stuff over here by yourself. I figured we could accompany you and get to know each other." One of them replied.

I nodded. "Alright, so first things first." I extended my hand across the table. "My name is Austin Moon, nice to meet you both."

The duo both shook my hand. "Likewise, my name is Ally Dawson, and that." Ally gestured to her friend. "Is my best friend, Trish De La Rosa."

Trish huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "I can introduce myself, yanno." Trish stated and Ally rolled her eyes playfully. I chuckled and brought my coke to my mouth.

"So, are you from around here or..?" I asked the girls.

"We both live a little more up North. Yanno, where the Hudson Gang unfortunately is located." Ally said with a scoff.

"So how about you Blondie, where do you live?" Trish asked me.

"Okay, just saying, but never call me that again. And to answer your question, I live more down South where the Marino Gang is located." I replied.

Trish smirked. "We'll see."

I glanced at Ally and she seemed to be studying me over. Than, she spoke. "Are you part of the Marino Gang?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I've heard that every member of the gang wear a black leather jacket. Which, you so happen to be wearing one." Ally said, gesturing towards my jacket.

I put my hands up in surrender. "You caught me red handed." I jokingly replied.

A small frown appeared on Ally's face. "Oh." She said.

"Um, is that a problem?" I asked her, confused.

"Well, no, it's just I'm not exactly fond with gangs and what not." Ally responded.

"Ah, I see." I replied. An awkward silence followed after my response, and I decided to just eat until one of them spoke. Which Trish decided to do.

"You don't seem all that bad for someone who is in a gang." Trish stated.

"Um, thanks, I guess?" I said. Trish nodded and the 3 of us continued to make small talk. I learned more about the 2 girls, and even after our food was gone, we continued to talk. I learned all about Ally's love for music and how Trish can't keep a job to save her life. I loved spending time with my 3 friends and all, but it was nice to have someone else to chat with as well.

"How in the world do you prefer pickles over pancakes?" I asked Ally in disbelief. I mean, I could understand liking something more than pancakes, but pickles? Seriously?

"Well duh, pickles are amazing." Ally said matter-of-factly.

"On burgers and stuff, yeah. But not just straight out of the jar!" I exclaimed.

"I'm with Austin on this Ally." Trish spoke up.

"Oh come on, you're my best friend! You are supposed to agree with me!" Ally said.

"Just face it Als, pickles will never be as good as pancakes." I said with a smirk.

"Ugh, whatever!" Ally huffed in defeat. Then, she quirked an eyebrow. "Als, huh? Already coming up with nicknames for me?"

I chuckled at that. "Yep."

Trish opened her mouth to say something, but she never got the chance.

"Ally? Trish? What are you 2 doing sitting with _him?" _A voice cut in. I growled and turned to face the man behind the voice, which obviously was David.

"Why do _you _care? This doesn't concern you." Ally retorted.

"You should be sitting with us, not the people from the South." David said.

"Why does it matter? We are all the same, just from different places. I can associate with whoever I want!" Ally shot back.

David glared at the 3 of us for a moment before turning around and walking away. I looked over at Ally and let my lips form into a smile.

"Good to know you aren't like them." I said and Ally turned to face me. She smiled as well.

"Oh god no, I never will be like those jerks." Ally said with a laugh.

Before I could respond, a phone went off. I turned to see Trish pull out her phone and look at it. After a moment, she put it away and looked back at us.

"I have to go, are you coming Ally?" Trish asked.

"I suppose so." Ally replied. They both stood up and Ally turned to face me again. "Will we be seeing you again soon?"

"Sure thing, I can come back after work tomorrow." I suggested.

"When will that be?" Ally asked me.

"Somewhere around 5 or 6 P.M." I informed her.

"Alright, we'll be here. Bye for now!" Ally said. I playfully saluted them as they walked away. I could hear Ally giggle as they exited the food court. I sat there for a little while longer before getting up and leaving. I exited the mall and saw that it was getting dark.

_'Damn, how long was I in there?' _I thought to myself as I hurried home. I always hated being out at night alone. Considering my situation, you never know when the Hudson Gang is going to strike. And being all alone, at night, just makes you that much easier of a target.

Thankfully, none of that happened as I made it home safe and sound. As I approached my door, I noticed it was unlocked. Alarm bells went off in my head as I slowly opened the door. Once I stepped into the house, I heard the sound of my TV. I sighed and closed the door behind me. I peeked around the corner and peered into the living room. A familiar redheaded figure sat on the couch, fully engrossed in the show. I walked up behind the couch and confirmed that the guy was Dez.

"Hey buddy!" I exclaimed, causing Dez to scream and hop off the couch. I nearly doubled over in laughter as Dez groaned and fell backwards onto the couch.

"Not funny, asshole." Dez whined.

I pulled myself together and hopped over the couch, taking a seat beside him. "It was for me."

"Whatever." Was Dez's reply.

"Anyway, how did you get in here? The door was locked." I asked him.

"This shouldn't surprise you, I do this all the time." Dez said with a grin. "You know I'm good at picking locks." He added.

"Yeah, yeah. But why are you here? Shouldn't you be home?" I asked him and watched as his happy expression contorted into a sad one.

"Parents are fighting again, told me to get out, you know the drill." Dez replied and I nodded.

"Alright, you know you can stay here whenever you need to man." I told him sincerely, causing a small smile to appear on his face.

"I know, thanks man." Dez thanked me.

"Anytime." I said and stood up. I stretched while letting out a long yawn. "I'm tired as hell, I'm going to bed." I informed him. Dez nodded and I headed off for my bedroom. Once inside I stripped from my clothing, put on some shorts, turned off the light, and climbed into bed.

Other than having a blade pressed up against my throat, today was a pretty good day. And with that thought in mind, I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Day At The Mall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. **

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

The next morning, I woke up early for work. Usually when I get up this early, I'm pretty tired, but not today. I got a good nights sleep and I'm actually looking forward to meeting up with Ally and Trish again. So when the alarm went off, I hopped out of my bed and skipped into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower I walked back towards my bedroom. I pulled my work uniform out of the closet and slipped into it.

I then made my way towards the kitchen. I peeked into the living room and saw that Dez was gone. I shrugged and entered the kitchen to make break fast. I made pancakes of course and finished those very quickly. After that I made my way to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. Then I exited my house to go to work.

When I arrived at work, I greeted Darrel. Me and Darrel work at this car shop, fixing up cars, cleaning them, blah. Most of the time we were serious about our work, but sometimes we goofed off instead. Today was a fairly easy, yet long day. I watched the clock, waiting anxiously for work to be over. Time ticked by slowly but eventually the work day came to an end. I said my goodbye to Darrel and ran the whole way home.

I burst through my front door and went straight for my bedroom. I was only halfway there when I started to peel off my shirt. I rushed into my bedroom and tossed my work shirt onto my bed. I got rid of the rest of my clothes and opened my dresser, looking for something decent to wear.

I wondered why I was taking this all so seriously. Most times I didn't dress to impress anybody, I could care less about my appearance as long as my hair looked good. But today I was meeting with 2 girls from the North, and I know for sure I won't look as good as they do. But damn it, I still wanted to look decent!

So after rummaging through my dresser for about 10 minutes, I decided to hell with it! I pulled out a black, white striped V neck shirt. Then I pulled on some faded, black Levi jeans. I then put on some socks, my boots, a black beanie, and my signature leather jacket. I walked back into my bathroom and studied myself over in the mirror. I shrugged at my mainly all black appearance, I looked good enough to me.

I walked into the living room to find Dez sitting on the couch.

"Uh, hey Dez." I said and sat down beside him.

"Hey buddy!" He exclaimed happily with his eyes fixated on the screen.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked him curiously.

"I went home to see if my parents were done fighting." Dez explained.

"Ah, I'm guessing they still are?" I responded.

"Bingo." Dez said with a frown.

"Well, get your lazy ass up. We are going out." I told him before standing up. He looked at me confused, but did the same.

"Where are we going?" Dez asked me.

"To the mall." I replied bluntly.

"And why are we going to the mall?" Dez pushed on.

I sighed and turned to face him. "Yeah, so I know we aren't suppose to be associating with the people up North. But I went to the mall yesterday and met these 2 girls. They live, well, up North, but they are good people. Nothing like the Hudson Gang. Hell, they even turned down David to sit with me! And that, my friend, is why we are going. I was going to hang out with them today, and since you're here, I'm bringing you with me."

Dez seemed to think this over for a minute, because he remained silent. But after a while, he shrugged and replied. "Oh well, I'm not one to judge. If they are as cool as you say they are, then it's fine by me."

I nodded. "Alright then, lets go." And with that we exited my house and started our journey to the mall.

Eventually we arrived at the mall. We walked through the entrance and we wasted no time making our way to the food court. We arrived at the food court in only a few short minutes.

I looked over my shoulder at Dez who was trailing behind me. "You hungry?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah, whatever they are cooking, it smells good." Dez replied.

I chuckled and turned back around. "Alright." I said as we walked in. We both ordered some food and sat down at a table. We ate, goofed off, and had a mini french fry food fight before I heard that familiar voice.

"How childish." The feminine voice said. I smiled a bit and turned to face Ally and Trish.

"Shut up, we are just having fun." I replied with a chuckle.

Ally rolled her eyes and the 2 sat down. "Whatever, how could that possibly be-hey!?" Ally started but I cut her off when I picked up a fry and chucked it at her. It hit her on the nose and the 3 of us, except for Ally, laughed. "Not funny!" Ally exclaimed.

"Yeah, it kinda was." I responded. I looked over to Dez and noticed how awkward he looked. "Oh, by the way. Ally and Trish, this is my best friend Dez. Dez, this is Ally and Trish. Shake hands or whatever."

Dez shook the girls hands and we all began a small conversation. Whatever popped up in our minds, we blurted it out. We would talk about random shit for a few minutes before moving on, and it was all around nice. But eventually, we ran out of food and got bored. So, in an attempt to find something to do, we began walking around the mall. After a while of searching, we ran into a small movie theater. We all decided on seeing a movie. Me and Dez, being the gentleman we are, let Ally and Trish pick the movie. Soon, we would be regretting that decision when we saw that they picked some sappy, romance movie.

They dragged us into the theater and we sat down in the back. After many attempts to escape, we gave up. It was no use, and the movie started.

From right to left, it went me, Dez, Trish, then Ally. I found myself wanting to sit closer to Ally, because honestly that girl intrigued me. I wanted to talk to her, get to know her more, which hopefully I will. I glanced at her from time to time out of the corner of my eye. She seemed really interested in the movie, and I found it adorable when she would gasp or whatever when something happened.

_'Hold on, back the fuck up. Adorable?' _I thought to myself. It was true that she was sort of attractive, but I just met the girl yesterday! I'll be damned if I start thinking like this already! With my full attention on Ally, I never noticed Dez lean in to whisper something to me.

"Yanno, this is a movie theater. You are suppose to be watching the movie, not Ally." Dez stated. I could feel a blush heating up my checks as I turned and focused on the movie.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him nervously.

"You were staring hardcore at Ally, even Trish saw it." Dez said and I shook my head.

"Nah, I wasn't looking at her. I was, uh, looking at someone beside her! Looked like he was stealing something." I said while staring past Ally, acting like I was looking for someone. "I think he's gone though." I added.

Dez just blinked at me, staying silent for a moment before responding. "What the fuck is there to steal in the middle of a movie theater?" He asked me.

Before I could reply, a few people around us told us to be quiet. Me and Dez muttered a few apologies and decided to drop it for now. I began watching the movie again, but it didn't take long for me to lose interest. I sighed and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling sort of tired. I think the effects of waking up early is just now hitting me, and soon I dozed off.

I groaned as I felt myself being shaken, and my eyes fluttered open. Dez stood beside me, telling me over and over again that the movie was over and it was time for me to wake up. I groaned again as I sat upright and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around and noticed the theater was empty, and that Ally and Trish were gone as well.

"Where are the girls?" I asked Dez sleepily.

"They are waiting outside, now get the fuck up." Dez replied. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the chair. I stretched as we walked out of the theater together. Once we stepped out, we looked around for the girls. We spotted them and soon we met up again.

"So, now what?" Ally asked us as we approached them.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"Well, we could go back to your place and do something." Dez said.

I shook my head and looked at him. "Um, you do realize we are hanging out with them, right?" I said, gesturing to the girls.

"Yeah, they can come too." Dez said with a shrug.

"Highly doubt they will-" I started but Ally cut me off.

"Sure, why not?" She said with a smile.

"Wanna go.." I finished, a little shocked. "Wait, you seriously wanna go?" I asked.

"Yep!" Ally beamed. "How bout you Trish?" She asked her friend.

"I'm down for it." Trish replied with a grin. "Besides, I wanna kick Little Red's ass in some video games." She added.

Dez just quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, 3 things. 1, I have a name. 2, I'm taller then you. And 3." Dez grinned. "You're going down."

"Well 1, I like the nickname better. 2, I don't give a shit. And 3, we'll see about that." Trish retorted. The 2 continued their exchange as I led us out of the mall and towards my home. Halfway there, Ally spoke up.

"Would you 2 quit arguing already?" She asked Dez and Trish. They ignored her and continued on with their argument. It was then I heard the sound, which caused me and Dez to stop instantly. We both looked around and listened closely.

"What are you guys-" Trish started but I held up a hand to silence her. She opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of shouting caught her attention. Then, my eyes widened, and I took off when I heard the sound of glass shattering. I could hear Dez's footsteps behind me, and the distant footsteps of the girls from further behind. I looked around for the source of the noise, and soon I stumbled upon a sight I sure as hell didn't want to see.

There stood Logan who was backed up into a corner by 3 Hudson members. He had a broken glass bottle in hand, which would explain the noise. The 3 members of the Hudson Gang were about to pounce until they heard us arriving on the scene. I ran up to the closest once, and as he turned, I landed a right hook on his cheek. He stumbled sideways and tripped onto the ground.

After that, I was immediately at Logan's right side, with Dez on his left.

"The fuck?" The man I struck muttered before getting up. Then his eyes took in the sight before his, and he glared at us.

"What the hell are you doing back on Marino territory!?" I shouted, hoping to at least attract someone's attention to us.

"Just trying to have a little fun." One of the Hudson said, his voice slurred.

_'Great, they are drunk.' _I thought to myself and clenched my jaw. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girls watching us with worry written on their face.

One of the Hudson members took a swig from his water bottle, which absolutely did _not _contain water. He stepped forward and studied his bottle for a minute, a smirk appearing on his face.

"It's a shame, I'm gunna be wasting all this alcohol." The guy muttered to himself. Before I had time to register what he said, the guy splashed the alcohol in my face. I closed my eyes and wiped my face off with my jacket sleeve, listening to the laughter coming from the Hudson members. I was fuming now, and there was no stopping what was about to come.

Once I could see again, I looked at the guy who splashed the alcohol on me. I clenched my fists, and without warning, I lunged at him.


	4. Just Hanging Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**Sorry for the wait, but it's finally here. Chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

"Fucking bastards!" I shouted. As of now, I was fuming. I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand and pulled it in front of my eyes. I scowled when I saw the blood and wiped it off onto my jeans.

After I hit the Hudson member, a small brawl broke out. We handled ourselves quite nicely, we were used to this kind of thing. Them being drunk made a slight difference as well. They got a few good hits in, but eventually we chased them off. I studied my 2 friends for a moment, checking for any major injuries. They seemed to be fine, just a few scratches here and there.

We sat there and ranted for a while, until we heard the footsteps behind us.

We jumped up, ready to fend them off again, and spun around. Me and Dez relaxed when we saw it was just Ally and Trish, but Logan looked confused as fuck.

"Uh, sorry you had to see that..." I apologized, scratching the back of my head. I looked back and forth between the girls, but my eyes settled on Ally. The look on her face was disapproving, and it made me hang my head in shame. This was the last thing I wanted tonight, but shit happens.

"It's fine, you had every right to defend your friend and yourself. Plus, it was kinda amusing watching you guys kick some ass." Trish stated. We chuckled at that, and I was about to speak when.

"Excuse me, but Austin, Dez... What the fuck?" Logan cut in.

"Oh, Logan, this is Ally and Trish." I said gesturing to the girls. "Ally and Trish, this is Logan." I said pointing at my confused friend.

"Hey." Trish said with a wave of her hand.

"Hi." Ally mumbled shyly. I smiled at that, it's kinda cute how shy she can be.

"Aye..." Logan replied. He looked back and forth between the girls for a moment. He then looked at me and Dez. "Guys, come over here for a moment." Logan said, nodding his head in the other direction. We didn't move, just gave him a confused look. Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed each of us by our jackets. "Like, now!" He added.

"Hey!" Me and Dez shouted as he started dragging us away. I looked over my shoulder and gave the girls and apologetic look. They just shrugged, letting us talk in private. Once we were a good distance away, Logan let us go. He crossed his arms over his chest, like he was waiting for an explanation.

"Sooo, what do you want?" Dez asked Logan who sighed.

"Look at them, they are from up North, correct?" Logan asked us, and we slowly nodded.

"So, what's your point?" I asked him.

"Oh...Ohhhhhh! I know what this is about." Dez stated.

"I'm lost." I said.

"We aren't suppose to associate with the people from up North, remember?" Logan asked me. Oh, that's right...

"Oh yeah, but why the fuck not? They are cool dude, I swear. They want nothing to do with the Hudson Gang, just like us!" I exclaimed.

"How do you know they aren't like, spies for them or something?" Logan retorted.

"What do they have to spy on? We aren't some government secret agency, holding valuable secrets or some shit. We are a gang, a gang of regular people. They already know where we are located, so they won't be spying on us to find that out. What, are they going to spy on us and find out how we live our lives? I highly doubt that dude." I ranted. This "not associating" with the North is bull shit. As long as they aren't in the Hudson Gang, who gives a fuck?

"Well, yeah, but still!" Logan said.

"Still nothing dude. They are people just like us, and as long as they aren't in the Hudson Gang, which they aren't. Who gives a fuck?" I added.

"He's got a point." Dez agreed.

Logan just shook his head. "Whatever man, expect Darrel to put up more of a fight about this. Right now, I just wanna go home."

"Same here." I said and Dez nodded.

"See ya guys later." Logan said and began walking away. We waved and walked back towards the girls.

"So, you guys still up for some video games?" Dez asked the girls.

"Hell yeah! I'm gunna kick your ass." Trish said with a smirk.

"We'll see, lets go." Dez added and we began walking back to my house. It didn't take long to get home, and in no time we were in front of the front door. I unlocked it and went straight in.

"Make yourselves at home. I'm gunna go get a shower, start the games up Dez, I still want that rematch in Madden." I said as I walked towards my room. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some sweatpants and a tank top. I then walked into my bathroom, set the clothes down, undressed, and got a quick shower. When I got out I dried off, put on the sweatpants and tank top, and looked at myself in the mirror. I gently touched the cut on my cheek and winced at the small jolt of pain. I quickly combed my hair and walked out of the bathroom. I made my way into the kitchen and filled a big bowl full of Doritos. I picked it up and entered the living room where I found the others.

I looked at Dez and saw his shocked face while Trish smirked at him. "I'm taking it you won Trish?" I asked her and she nodded.

"She didn't just win dude... she destroyed me!" Dez exclaimed in shock. We all shared a laugh and I set the bowl of Doritos on the coffee table. I glanced at Ally and, to my surprise, she was sorta staring at me. I grinned and stretched, trying to show off the muscles I had. It worked as I saw a blush creep on Ally's face before she looked away. I inwardly chuckled and plopped down onto the couch.

After about an hour of Trish beating Dez in video games, we decided to watch some movies. I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was already 1:30 AM, but oh well. We were having too much fun, and apparently the girls didn't have to leave any time soon since they were still here. Somehow in the middle of all this, the conversation of me playing guitar came up. So, after a while, the girls convinced me to play. I got up, went to my room, and retrieved my guitar. When I got back in the living room, the 2 girls were staring at me excitedly, especially Ally.

"Hey Austin, how bout you sing for them too?" Dez asked with a smirk.

"Sure thing buddy." I said with a chuckle. The 3 sat on the couch and I cleared a space on the table for me to sit. I thought for a while about something I could sing, and decided on House Party by Sam Hunt.

And I began.

_You're on the couch, blowing up my phone  
>You don't want to come out, but you don't want to be alone<br>It don't take but two to have a little soiree  
>You're in the mood to sit tight right where you are, babe<em>

_Cause I'll be at your door in ten minutes  
>Whatever you got on, girl, stay in it<br>You ain't gotta leave the house to have a good time  
>I'ma bring the good time home to you<em>

_We'll have a house party, we don't need nobody  
>Turn your TV off, break that boom-box out<br>We'll wake up all the neighbors til the whole block hates us  
>And the cops will show up and try to shut us down<em>

_If you're gonna be a homebody  
>We're gonna have a house party<br>If you wanna be a homebody  
>We're gonna have a house party<em>

_Throw a neon tee shirt over the lamp shade  
>I'll take the furniture, slide it out of the way<br>Shaking the floor, rattling the roof  
>We'll go to town like they're in your living-room<em>

_Let's have a house party, we don't need nobody  
>Turn your TV off, break that boom-box out<br>We'll wake up all the neighbors til the whole block hates us  
>And the cops will show up and try to shut us down<em>

_If you're gonna be a homebody  
>We're gonna have a house party<br>If you wanna be a homebody  
>We're gonna have a house party<em>

_So I'll be at your door in ten minutes  
>Whatever you got on, girl, stay in it<br>You ain't gotta leave the house to have a good time  
>I'ma bring the good time home to you<em>

_We'll have a house party, we don't need nobody  
>Turn your TV off, break that boom-box out<br>We'll wake up all the neighbors til the whole block hates us  
>And the cops will show up and try to shut us down<em>

_If you're gonna be a homebody  
>We're gonna have a house party<br>If you wanna be a homebody  
>We're gonna have a house party<em>

I finished and the 3 in front of me cheered, especially the girls. For another hour or so we played songs, sang along, and just had a good time. It was 2:58 AM by the time we finished, and I was quite tired.

Ally and Trish stood up and stretched. "Well, I think we should go." Ally said and yawned right after.

"Yeah, but tonight was fun, we gotta do this again sometime!" Trish exclaimed and we all agreed.

"Wait, wait, you're gunna walk home at this hour?" I asked them. Ally's eyes widened and she face palmed.

"Oh man, I totally forgot about that!" Ally said.

"We don't have a car, or we would drive you." I said and began thinking of a way they could get home.

"I call the bed, wherever it is." Trish stated and we stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked her.

"We'll just crash here for tonight, is that alright?" Trish asked us. I just shrugged.

"Up to you." Dez said.

"Great, now where is the bed? Cause I called it!" Trish said and I chuckled. Ally just stayed quiet.

"You 2 can take my bed for the night I guess. I'll sleep on the-" I started but Dez cut me off.

"I got the couch!" Dez claimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Chair, I'll sleep on the chair." I finished. "Now follow me, I'll take you to the bedroom." I added and began leading them to my bedroom. I opened the door for them and they entered. "Night." I said and exited. I don't know how I feel about these 2 girls staying here, sleeping in my bed, but I don't really care. I walked back into the living room, found some covers, turned off the light, and plopped down onto the chair. I covered myself up, reclined back in the chair, and soon fell asleep.

_'Not too bad of a day I suppose.'_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Review and let me know! And thanks for reading! <strong>


	5. Dez Moves In

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is. Chapter 5 is finally here! I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

I awoke to the smell of pancakes. I groaned as I pulled my covers off me and tossed them aside. I stood up and stretched. The chair is definitely not a comfortable place to sleep. I glanced at the couch and noticed that Dez was still asleep. I focused my eyes on the entrance of the kitchen. The way I see it, there are only two suggestions to who could be making breakfast. Suggestion 1, Logan or Darrel broke into my house and began cooking food. Suggestion 2, it was either Ally or Trish.

I shrugged to myself and walked to the kitchen. I entered my kitchen and watched as Ally cooked breakfast. I smiled and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You do know that you don't have to cook breakfast, right?" I asked her.

Ally turned around and shrugged. "I woke up early and decided it was the least I could do since you let us stay the night."

"Well, it smells delicious. You should make us breakfast more often." I replied with a small chuckle.

"You are fully capable of cooking breakfast for yourself." Ally retorted, rolling her eyes.

"True." I said. I stood up from the table and walked towards the fridge. I opened it up and grabbed the carton of orange juice. I poured myself a cup just as Ally finished the pancakes. I helped her set the table and what not before going to wake up Dez.

I entered the living room once again and leaned against the wall. An amused smile formed on my face as I saw Dez and Trish sitting on the couch, actually having a normal conversation without arguing or something.

"Good to see you guys getting along for once." I said, causing the 2 to look at me.

Trish shrugged. "I'm too tired to argue with the dumb ass." She replied, earning a glare from Dez. "Plus, he isn't too bad of company. I see no reason to argue, at least not all the time." Trish added with a grin.

"That may be the nicest thing you have said to me since we met." Dez said.

"Don't get used to it." Trish responded.

"Anyway." I cut in, stopping their conversation. "Ally made pancakes, so come eat." I said before returning to the kitchen. Seconds later, Dez and Trish entered as well. They took a seat at the table and began eating.

We made small talk, enjoying each others company, until we heard the front door open. "Yo, I smell food, you better have some for me!"

I turned to see Darrel entering the kitchen. He had his mouth open, as if he was about to say something, but shut it soon after. Darrel stared in surprise, most likely not expecting 2 girls to be with us at the table. Then his surprised face contorted into an amused expression. "So, who's the girls, and who's banging who?" He asked.

My eyes widened at what he said. "No one is banging anybody!" I shouted, dismissing that statement.

Darrel just chuckled. "Mhm, whatever you say Moon. So, who are they? I've never seen them before."

Ah, this conversation is about to go downhill. "Well, this is Ally." I said, pointing to Ally. "This is Trish." I said, gesturing to Trish.

"Alrighty then, I'm Darrel." He said, saluting playfully. "Nice to meet ya."

The girls nodded. "Likewise." Trish said.

"So, I haven't seen you girls around here before. Where you from?" Darrel asked.

_'Ah shit, here we go...' _I thought, preparing myself for the upcoming discussion.

"Well, we don't exactly live around here. We live up North." Ally explained.

As soon as she mentioned where she was from, Darrel's grin faded, replaced with a frown. He slowly turned to face me and Dez. "Up North, as in Hudson territory, correct?"

"Uh, yep..." I responded nervously.

Darrel stood up slowly, nodding his head in the direction of the living room. "Austin, Dez, can I speak to you for a second?"

I sighed, here we go...Me and Dez stood up from the table as Darrel entered the living room. We turned to face the girls. "Uh, you guys should probably go outside." I said.

"Why?" Ally asked me, confused.

"It's about to get loud." Dez cut in for me.

"Oh, okay..." Ally replied, standing up from the table. We all entered the living room, which earned a glare from Darrel. His glare faded as he watched the girls walk through the living room and out the front door. Darrel the faced us again, no emotion on this face.

After a moment of awkward silence, Darrel spoke. "Sooooo, guysssssss...Mind telling me WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

_A Few Moments Later_

Although my ears may be ringing for the next few days, we got Darrel to accept the fact that we are friends with the girls and that's how it's going to stay. We all exited the house together. As we did, the girls turned to look at us. Darrel sucked in a deep breath before saying. "Good day ladies." Then, he stomped down the street, away from our house.

"Man, he can get loud when he wants too." Dez said, scratching the back of his head.

"No kidding, we could hear him perfectly from out here." Trish replied.

"Sorry about that, this whole 'not allowed to associate with the North thing' is getting on my nerves." I huffed. If I have this conversation one more damn time, I'm going to explode.

"Same here." Ally agreed. "Anyway, we should probably head back." She added.

I nodded. "We'll walk with you. Well, at least halfway, considering we aren't suppose to enter Hudson territory."

"Fine by me." Ally responded before we began walking.

At some point, me and Dez decided we gone far enough. Waving goodbye to the girls, we turned back around and began our journey back home. After entering Marino territory once again, Dez declared he was going home to check up on his parents. I nodded in confirmation. We separated and went our own ways. I wouldn't be surprised if Dez comes back though.

I approached my house and entered through the front door. I decided on taking a shower, so I headed for my bathroom. I grabbed a towel, stripped from my clothes, and took a quick shower. After I finished my shower, I dried off and headed to my bedroom. Since I would most likely just be lounging around my house all day, I only got dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants. I walked over to my TV, turned it on a random channel, then plopped down onto my bed. A half hour later, Dez walked into my room and joined me.

"Welcome back." I greeted him.

"I am honestly considering moving in with you." Dez said back.

I sat up to look at him. "That's actually not that bad of an idea."

"Wait, seriously? You wouldn't mind if I moved in with you?" Dez asked me.

"Well, it's almost like you live here already. So why not make it official?" I suggested.

Dez smiled, then turned his gaze back towards the TV. "I'll take you up on that offer, thanks dude."

I leaned back against the headboard, arms crossed behind my head. "No problem, I'm your best friend, I'd do anything for you."

Dez wiped a fake tear away from his eye. "So touching, this is why I love you." I chuckled at that.

"You better love me, you douche bag." I said.

Dez laughed. "Boo man, you ruined our little moment."

"You'll be fine." I told him. He just rolled his eyes and continued watching TV.

After a while though, I grew bored of this. I looked around my room in search of something to do. I then turned to look at my redheaded friend and asked. "What do you want to do?"

"We never had our rematch in Madden." Was his response.

"I almost forgot about that." I said, standing up off the bed. I followed him out of my room and into the living room. I turned on the Xbox, put in Madden, picked up 2 controllers, and took my seat on the couch. I handed a controller to Dez and smirked. "You're so going down." I said.

"We'll see about that." Dez replied, returning my smirk.

_One Game Of Madden Later_

"And boom!" I said, dropping my controller onto my lap, leaning back against the couch. I shifted my gaze over to Dez.

"You just got lucky." Dez mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say." I stood up from the couch and entered the kitchen to make dinner.

After dinner was done and we ate, we decided to go get some of Dez's things. I entered my room, threw on a tank top, my boots, and leather jacket. After that, we went and searched for Logan and Darrel. Once we found them, we walked to Dez's house.

After we got what Dez needed, we left the house. I felt a bit saddened about how his parents reacted to him moving out. They didn't give a shit, in fact, they were _happy _about it. I never liked Dez's parents, but that just made my hatred for them grow stronger. I turned to look at Dez. He looked fine, but I have a feeling this was hurting him, even if he didn't show it.

We made it back to my house. The problem about Dez moving is was that he didn't have a room. But he was fine with sleeping on the couch. After a while of hanging out together, Darrel and Logan left, leaving me and Dez alone. It was getting late and I had work in the morning. So I declared that I was going to bed, said goodnight to Dez, and walked to my bedroom. I stripped from my clothes, put on some shorts, shut off the light, and climbed into bed. As I reached over to set my alarm, I noticed a sheet of paper on the nightstand. I picked it up and unfolded it, reading the neat handwriting.

_So, I'm not sure if you guys even have a phone, but we're leaving our numbers just in case you wanna get in touch with us again._

Then their numbers followed suit. I smiled to myself as one thought passed through my mind.

_'I need to get a phone.'_


End file.
